


狂奔

by spadeK



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst and Romance, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Liza is a little devil, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 又名在霍赫拉科娃家之二。兄弟变爱人。尝试下片段灭文法 ;)
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	狂奔

一块水晶从莉兹手心里掉落在地，摔得粉碎，每个碎片都反射出静止的挂钟，窗外纷纷扬扬的雪，丢弃的玩偶，客厅里裙摆摩擦的窸窣声，门外焦急地交谈的女声，还有莉兹怨毒的笑容。牛栏市似乎在一瞬间缩小到了这个房间里，凝固在晶莹刺目的水晶碎片内，伸出的触角死死缠住他，让他窒息。魔鬼，就像在那些不眠之夜与魔鬼对阵的窒息感，他极力想斩断纠缠向上伸手，却被化作阳光的白色虚无再度淹没。而此刻魔鬼就化身这个少女，正端坐在轮椅上坏笑地看着他。卡捷琳娜的语声越来越急切，全是关于他，关于他已经当着她的面下定的决心和扭转他心意的打算，哦，还是这样自负盲目。他曾多么想听见自己的名字伴随炽烈的爱意从她嘴里说出来，可现在他只觉得索然无味，甚至她优雅动听的嗓音也完全陌生。

“您传的口信说阿廖沙在这等我。他在哪？”他耐着性子问。

“伊万·费奥多罗维奇，先顾您自己吧。如果我现在打开门，当着我母亲和维尔霍夫策娃小姐说您意图强暴我未果，会怎么样呢？”莉兹咯咯地轻声笑道。“别忘了您第一次造访时留下的信我还保存着呢。她们看见您亲笔写下的那些字句会是什么表情，我倒真好奇。”

“我根本没写过什么信。”

“那我们就赌一把，看她们会相信一个楚楚可怜的女孩，还是您这个理性的年轻学者？”莉兹挑眉的弧度仿佛深渊里的水草，声音无比甜美。“除了我，镇上还有谁会相信您其实什么都没干？那时候您可就只有我了，即使您不答应。我本不想做这么绝，这都要归咎于您的清高固执。我的信您根本没读，对吧？您觉得我不配。既然您这么在意您的名声荣誉，我就亲手把它毁给您看，让您也体会下被污蔑与被掌控的感觉，您才会明白自己曾拒绝了什么。”

伊万冷笑一声，不为所动。

-

拉基津敲门前，阿廖沙在读伊万发表的文章。

“上帝是人用幻想创造出来的，正因为某些事做不到、某些人无法成为，所以才有上帝。如果人人都只顾崇拜上帝，那么只会离实际目标更远，人世间将是一种毫无指望的生活，因为人永远无法成为自己的幻想。.....自由是最可怕的东西，尤其当人意识不到自己拥有它和不知如何主宰它的时候，奴性恰恰体现在因不能忍受精神空虚的痛苦而拱手交出自由，这也正是宗教的作用，即用人的自由在精神上统治人；借上帝之名，以此杀死了上帝。.....对立面也是人创造的，如果没有上帝，那也不存在魔鬼，因为不会除魔的上帝是不称职的，不跟上帝敌对的魔鬼是虚无的。为什么宁愿相信上帝与魔鬼的对立存在，也不愿承认人作为个体的复杂性？.....人类趋向于善的统一，却不追究恶的统一，因为在极端情况下前者就是后者，且看史上由信仰而生的战争、虐待、屠戮，不胜例举。上帝不值得人寄托自己的生命福祉。人的苦难只能凭自身的尊严和毅力战胜，这才是一个人最接近上帝的时刻。俄国的未来.....”

阿廖沙仿佛看见了伊万。儿时在大树下嬉笑荡秋千的伊万，满院子跑着跟他抢蛋糕。和德米特里比赛爬树掏鸟窝的伊万。不久后大哥被接走了，自此米佳在远去马车上摇摆的胳膊定格在他逐渐模糊的记忆里.....十五岁的伊万，形销骨立，只有在思考时才低头，直至今日都如此。从何时起他变得沉默寡言？从他衣着单薄的某个雪天，从他酷爱读书的那个夜晚.....或许，在阿廖沙看不见的地方，不留意的时刻。少年时每当想起二哥，阿廖沙总会想起庞大错杂的白桦林和平静的湖。一个谜团，却不陌生。

很难想象伊万怀着什么心情写下这一篇篇文章，然后再不停辩驳自己的论点。阿廖沙只觉得他看在眼里的每个字都是伊万的痛苦，整篇文章白纸黑字地写满了他深刻、骄傲、隐秘的痛苦。几个月来他一直在思考伊万身上尖锐的矛盾：想要相信，但因理性在反复怀疑的泥沼中挣扎；渴望放手去爱，却与自己的冷酷意志势难相容。

“快开门，阿列克谢！”拉基津的喊声在门外响起，“你二哥要完蛋了！”

他中断思绪，开门看着一路跑来气喘吁吁的朋友：“你说什么呀，米沙？”  
“我刚听霍赫拉科娃太太说，她觉得伊万·费奥多罗维奇有诱奸她女儿的意图，现在卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜也在她家，似乎犯了歇斯底里，应该不止为这个。都什么事啊，一抖出去你哥不就彻底完了吗？听着，我来报信可不是要救他，是为上次的事.....”

阿廖沙等不及他说完就飞快跑出门去。

-

“您来了。”月光从树影间洒下，女人羞涩地搓着鹿皮手套，声音犹如叶片沙沙响。她特意穿了一件华丽的红色长裙，周身散发着玫瑰花香的香水味，首饰晶莹剔透，仿佛一块幽香的红宝石立在蓝色夜幕下的树林里。

“您有什么事就说吧。”那男子隔着一段距离站住，沉静地打量她。

女人撩起面纱，一张美丽精致的脸宛如白玉，眼眸神采璨然。她极力用高高在上的冷淡语气说话，但失败了：“德米特里应该已经成功出逃。”

“所以？”

“医生说您的病好得差不多了，今天见到您，果真不假。”她微微颔首，嘴角露出微笑。

男子没有说话，等待着。她被这阵沉默弄得有点尴尬，干脆上前一步，带着悲壮献身的架势，直视他的眼睛：“伊万·费奥多罗维奇，您究竟是真不明白，还是仍在怨我？我们之间已经没有障碍了，如果有，那也只能是您不肯原谅我！我，我现在向您求婚，把我整个身体灵魂交付于您，请求您原谅。我早该这么做了，只希望您别这么冷漠地对待我。”

“不。”伊万毫不犹豫，双手揣在衣袋里看着她的脸色一分分变红、双眸的光彩暗淡下去，最后扶着树干才能站稳。

“不.....不？”她喃喃重复，好像自己听错了，咬牙问。“怎么，您不相信我的诚意？”

伊万摇摇头，语气冰冷。“我已经跟您永别了，卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜，如果您记得那天我说的话。那时我既然拒绝了您的手，现在还会拒绝，这与德米特里或我的病都没关系。其实，若不是德米特里出事，我根本不会再回来。您不必将您的一切献给我，我消受不起。抱歉给不了您想要的回答，请以后别来找我了，我也不会去打扰您。无关原谅，全都结束了而已。祝您幸福。”

他说完转身就走，放任卡捷琳娜在身后喊：“不论是谁，我要从她那把你夺回来！”

-

寒风飒飒，落叶被卷起撞击着窗户，天色忽明忽暗。假如连上帝都没有，奇迹该由谁创造，谁甘愿俯下身为人类做苦行者去赎罪？德米特里，可惜他的顿悟来得太迟，必将伴随不可避免的苦难。现在大哥已经走了，他突然意识到理性的苍白无力，就像丈量河水长宽深浅后，再也不会怀着当初纵身跳下的决心；在他用理性自尊筑起的高墙内，除了阿廖沙再无其他身影。他不想眼睁睁看阿廖沙去做这种苦行者，可他了解他——修士袍下，阿廖沙的自我同也很鲜明，与他之间犹如海和飓风，总会迎来剧烈的碰撞融合，像是某种命运。假如无法逃避这种命运，那么只好顺应，或者改变它.....

“如果您答应我永远离开这里，我可以默不作声。”莉兹打断了伊万的思绪，有意无意地将手放在门把上，转动眼球盯着他。

伊万抬起眼睛：“是为了阿廖什卡吧？”

“不许你这么叫他！”莉兹气得脸红，不顾礼节地威胁道。“你这个伪君子，从头到脚的魔鬼！自你来到镇上，阿列克谢变得连我都快认不出了，说什么他不信上帝，不接受上帝的世界.....你带给他的只有无尽的痛苦。我要从你手里救他，哪怕他因此厌憎我、抛弃我，舍弃我自己的幸福也要保住他的。我不在乎别人的怜悯，可以不要我的清白。伊万·费奥多罗维奇，我本意不在毁掉您，但不这样的话您不可能离开，顺便让您看清自己的傲慢也不错。说呀，到了这个份上，您肯不肯走？”

客厅里霎时安静，楼梯上的脚步声闯了进来，紧接着是霍赫拉科娃太太的尖叫：“阿列克谢·费奥多罗维奇，我记得告诉过您我不再接待您了。“

“请原谅，霍赫拉科娃太太，我必须为次兄而来。我向您保证，这将是我最后一次登门。“

阿廖沙笃定的声音刹那摄住两人心神。伊万和莉兹屏住呼吸，仔细往下听。

卡捷琳娜见到阿廖沙反而镇静下来：“您具体为何事来拜访？”

“为了澄清针对伊万的诽谤，不致使他因谣言而身败名裂。“

”上帝保佑，您什么都不知道！“霍赫拉科娃太太气得发抖，瞪着他嚷道，“莉兹这几天被伊万·费奥多罗维奇害惨了，他写信威逼诱导她献身于他，为此她连发歇斯底里，高热不退，现在还不能下床见客呢！我偷看过几行，是任何一位正派绅士都会鄙夷的字句，莉兹跟我抢夺这封信，甚至恨不得撞死！还有这位无比高尚的小姐，伊万·费奥多罗维奇竟为了某个贱货抛弃她，而她呢，来找我商量如何挽救他，多么以德报怨！您只要仔细看看她，就能明白她受了何等羞辱。阿列克谢·费奥多罗维奇，您二哥来到镇上简直是个灾难，我一开始就不该接待他.....“

“您先听听阿列克谢想说什么吧。”卡捷琳娜轻声打断她，求助地看向阿廖沙。

“维尔霍夫策娃小姐，就算所有人都信这种污蔑，难道您也会信吗？“阿廖沙目光如炬，与他的视线相遇时她不禁颤栗。“霍赫拉科娃太太和莉兹认识伊万的时间不长，可以理解她们会信以为真。但您与伊万相识相知以来，自问他可是这种人？“

卡捷琳娜垂下眼帘，半晌才紧咬嘴唇说：”我知道我不该相信，可是我并不真正了解伊万，他也从未对我坦露过内心。既然他能为了个贱货离开我，那对莉兹这么做也并非全无可能。“

伊万绷紧神经，双手握拳。莉兹得意地斜他一眼，好像在说，您连心爱的女人都失去了。

”他有说过离开您是为了别的女人吗？“阿廖沙急切地说，没意识到自己正在咄咄逼迫一位女士。“您不回答，那为什么要坚持这无依据的说法？以您的个性，宁愿强迫自己相信他是为别的女人，也不肯接受他纯粹拒绝您这个事实吧？您当真忍心为了这股报复似的傲气而毁掉您爱的人吗？“

卡捷琳娜无言，以手掩面，呼吸急促起来。看见她愁苦的脸色，阿廖沙才反应过来自己言辞过分了，但他不后悔。霍赫拉科娃太太赶紧抚着她的背，呵斥道：“您怎能这样质问一位尊贵的小姐？再说，您兄长也不完全无辜。”

“这件事涉及到莉兹，传出去她的清白会被糟践，这是我不愿看到的。我相信莉兹不会任由不公正、不属实的谣言毁掉我的亲人，她会做出诚实的决定。“

听到这话，莉兹身上发生了可怕转变——怨毒狞恶的笑容逐渐消失，泪水夺眶而出，魔鬼瞬间离开了她，那个纯真少女又回来了。她绞着双手，努力压制啜泣。

“那封信又如何解释？我看报，认得伊万·费奥多罗维奇的笔迹。肯定不止一封，希望莉兹还没销毁它们。“霍赫拉科娃太太信誓旦旦。

阿廖沙仿佛挨了重重一击，后退几步，高声道：“那信不可能是伊万写的，绝不可能！”

“难道是莉兹伪造的？”卡捷琳娜忽地插话。

近乎疯狂般，霍赫拉科娃太太大喊：“不可能，莉兹为何要这么做？”她大步上前，差点去扯阿廖沙的衣领，神经质地追问。“您凭什么说信不是他写的，凭什么？“

”因为，因为我和伊万笔迹相似。“阿廖沙咽下堵在喉咙的酸涩，眉毛一横。”那封信，其实是我.....“

”够了，信是我写的，全都是我干的。“卧室门被猝然推开，伊万走来挡在阿廖沙面前。莉兹坐在轮椅上，头靠着门框，像一个了无生气的精致木偶。

-

客厅里一时寂静如死，所有目光集中在伊万身上。霍赫拉科娃太太看了一眼莉兹，扑上前揪住伊万的领子，歇斯底里地发作：“你这不折不扣的恶魔，怎敢偷偷潜伏在我家？你把我女儿怎么样了？可怜的女孩，看你把她逼得！莉兹，快把信全给我，我明天就要让他自食恶果，把他送上法庭！谁敢对我女儿下手，我就让他下地狱.....“

卡捷琳娜赶忙将她拖开，叫侍女来安顿她，焦急催促：“伊万·费奥多罗维奇，看在上帝份上，您快解释一下！”

“没什么好解释的，霍赫拉科娃太太的控诉句句是实。告诉全镇，逮捕我，上法庭，随便你们。“伊万口吻平淡，好像在闲聊与自己无关的事。

“不，二哥.....”阿廖沙拉着他的袖子想辩白，被伊万挥手阻止。”卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜，不劳您发挥您的高尚美德到处为我伸冤，或请什么律师为我辩护了。我不是德米特里，更不会因您任何作为而回心转意。这么久来您只倚赖我的头脑和办事能力，何曾信任过我这个人？我必须与您决裂。这是我最后一次对您说，永别了。“

他转身，大步流星地下楼离去，阿廖沙紧跟着去追，莉兹突然开口叫住他，语气异常镇定：“我不求您宽恕，阿列克谢·费奥多罗维奇。我折磨你们所有人，连自己母亲都不放过！我这么一个罪人，哪里值得您宽恕？但我只对您说实话，因为明明我在作恶，您却相信我最终会诚实。那信不是您兄长写的，是我。他自始至终什么都没做，甚至不屑看我一眼；今天若不是我以您的名义请他来，他永不会登我家门。我伪造信件，装病，污蔑他，徒劳地想完全占有您，这便是一切真相。不，千万别可怜我。现在，离开这里。我爱您，我配不上您。就像您进门说的，以后不要再来。“

阿廖沙蓦然止步，回头看她的眼神里有明显的责怪：”我相信您的爱意，正如不久前我亲自对您说的那样。但这件事我不能宽恕您，也没资格宽恕。您犯了错，可您最后选择了说实话，对此我很高兴。照顾好您母亲，她很担心您。“

莉兹在他跑出去后哭得撕心裂肺。

-

许久不曾这样狂奔过。漫无目的，就仅是迈开脚步跑，穿过房舍、修道院、结霜的破旧马车、惊异旁观的行人、早已空旷的豪华宅邸，踏着泥泞不堪的道路，视线逐渐模糊。脑海中激烈交替的博弈如同肆虐的寒冷穿透身躯：童年，上帝，死于冻饿的孩子，弑父案，魔鬼，斯乜尔加科夫临死前的狞笑，西伯利亚，狱中德米特里紧握的拳头，白桦林，宗教大法官，母亲，还有阿廖沙.....所有这一切均化作呼啸耳际的寒风。当他脱力得停下时，发现眼前是一片熟悉的湖，未被冰层覆盖的水面上浮着几片绿叶，整个天空倒映其中。周围是大片凋敝的草地，湖面蓝得宛如枯槁的苍老面容上一只少年人的眼。

他跪在湖边，捧起湖水拍在额头。身后有人追来，听见那脚步声的瞬间他想回身迎上前，或干脆跳进去。

“你为什么要那样说？“他盯着湖面上的绿叶，因怒火而语气低沉。“你明知道将别人作的恶揽在自己身上是多么荒谬.....你真要做一个苦行者吗，为了我一文不值的狗屁名誉？“

“现在你居然还问我这种问题，伊万？“阿廖沙朝他走近，又停下。“莉兹都告诉我了。“

伊万把一声苦笑捂在掌心，抬头望见修道院尖顶上的十字架——这么久来执笔为刀与上帝相搏、跟魔鬼拉锯，折磨得灵魂不堪重负，命运却仍如神殿般巍然屹立在面前.....这是最后一次了，试图撼动这座神殿，结束所有徒劳的徘徊。他站起身来，凝视着阿廖沙问：“你愿意跟我走吗，阿廖什卡？就你和我两个人，永远地彻底离开这里。”

“什么，现在？”

“是，现在。“伊万握住他的肩膀，眼神狂热。“如果现在不带你走，我怕总有一天我们会变成敌人。也许在几年后，或明天.....我不敢赌这个。“

笑容绽放在阿廖沙脸上。他伸手去扶伊万的双臂，将他拉向自己，轻柔地凑近他耳边说：“除了你，此地确实没什么好留恋的了。我跟你走，你去哪里我就去哪里，亲爱的万尼亚。别怕。“

伊万感觉自己快要站不稳，只能倚在阿廖沙臂弯里。怀着不可抑制的靠近彼此的渴望，他们几乎用全身力气狂吻起来，他的手游走在阿廖沙的脖颈，爱抚着他的头发。阿廖沙轻哼一声，小心地揉捏他的后颈，舔舐他的唇角，亲吻他脸颊边的短须。伊万忽略了他们此刻像一对恋人，直到感到掌心下阿廖沙的颤栗。他捧起阿廖沙的脸，担忧地观察他，阿廖沙却去解他的纽扣，手指抖得找不准位置。

“不，阿廖什卡，别在这里.....这里是结束一切的地方，等我们离开后，有很长的时日.....“伊万按住他的手，在用最后的理智说话。”我马上去买两张去莫斯科的火车票。或者不去莫斯科也成，彼得堡呢？不如离开俄国吧，巴黎，罗马，佛罗伦萨.....你想去哪里，我的阿廖什卡.....“

”哪里都好，万尼亚。有很长的时日，容得下整个永恒。“阿廖沙微笑着吻了一下他的眉骨。

-

牛栏市的人很纳闷，不知从何时起再没见过那个卡拉马佐夫家乐于助人的少年，或者他当作家的哥哥。两个月后，霍赫拉科娃一家也莫名其妙地搬走了。他们刚开始经常谈论他，后来也渐渐淡忘，只记得阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫这个名字和它主人那双明亮温暖的眼睛。

拉基津在某次跟人喝酒闲聊起此事时，满不在乎地挥手一笑：“私奔？卡拉马佐夫家老特色了。“


End file.
